Insomnio
by Sakata-cchi
Summary: Ella siempre le había encantando las noches veraniegas pero ahora le parecían insoportables. [Fail summary ] AU


**_Insomnio _**

**Advertencia:**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Puede ser algo OoC

Es todo un AU.

Despues de la advertencia pasen a disfrutar el fic.

* * *

No conseguía dormirse. Hace varios días que llevaba de este modo. Varias horas dando vueltas sobre la cama pero le resultaba imposible dar con una postura que le permitiese dormir cómoda. Aquel calor de su tierras que antes le encantaban que le parecía ideal para dormir; ahora le molestaba mucho, haciendo que la fina tela que la cubría se adhiriera mas a ella por el sudor.

De fondo se escuchaba una fuerte tormenta veraniega, que la mantenía despierta y repetidos rayos que iluminaban la habitación, debía buscarse las cortinas que le regalaron en su boda, parecían de buena calidad.

Para "mejorarle" la situación el meteorólogo decía que el clima seguiría así por hasta el fin de semana. Jamás había pasado una noche así, debía ser culpa de su embarazo que había abultado su vientre y le impedía dormir tranquila. Se voltio a la izquierda, mirando el rostro del causante de su problema, aquel rubio de grandes cejas que dormía tranquilamente, comenzaba a desquiciarla ¿Cómo podía tan plácidamente mientras ella se mantenía en vela toda la noche? Debería ser más comprensivo y quedarse despierto haciéndole compañía al menos. El bebé era de ambos, suspiro fuertemente, como si al hacerlo lograra que el otro de despertara.

Tironeo de su pijama, aun seguía con la esperanza de que el otro despertara. Pero solo consiguió que el otro se volteara para el otro lado. Ahora empleo más fuerza, consiguiendo que el inglés murmurara algo en lo que parecía ingles –**"Duérmete, Isa…"**\- lo había dicho molesto, se cruzo de brazos.

…

Se conocían desde pequeños, habían sido vecinos, hasta forjaron una gran amistad en la guardería. Pero un año los padres de Arthur decidieron volver a Inglaterra, para que comenzara en un colegio de allí. No recibió noticias sobre él en mucho tiempo, hasta casi olvidar a su amigo.

En el primer año de la secundaria, se hizo amiga de Françoise. Desde ahí se volvieron inseparables. Luego empezaron la Universidad juntas. Su amiga había elegido una carrera respecto a la moda, mientras ella decidió por Ingeniería en Informática, allí fue cuando volvió a encontrase con Arthur, al principio le había costado reconocerlo, no se parecía en nada al niño que recordaba. Su amistad volvió, pero no parecía ser suficiente así que un día sin más se volvieron novio.

Después de unos varios meses de haber terminado la universidad, Arthur le pido matrimonio. Ella acepto sin pensarlo dos veces y pocos meses después se casaron. Como regalo de su segundo aniversario Isabel le dio la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada, el rubio se había puesto tan feliz.

Los primeros meses había estado tan devoto de ella, a veces se preocupaba de pequeñeces, la acompañaba a cada cita. Solo los primeros meses se repitió a sí misma.

…

Cuando por fin conseguía dormirse, al bebe se le ocurría jugar, espera, no era eso. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama. No podía ser, faltaba dos semanas para la fecha que le habían dado. El dolor iba en aumento. Sacudió al inglés –"**Arthur… Creo que es **_**la**__**hora**_"-

-**"Uhm, no wanna… stop"**–digo en tono somnoliento. Isabel lo sacudió fuertemente.

Le sujeto el rostro poniéndolo a su altura–**"¡El bebé está viniendo!"- **el inglés se le quedo viendo –**"¿Arthur?"** – aun si reaccionar.

-**"Ah! El bebé está viniendo" –** de un momento a otro, la había alzado y llevado al coche, para dejarla ahí, mientras buscaba el bolso donde tenía todo lo necesario para el bebé.

De alguna forma había logrado llegar en cinco minutos al hospital, y digamos que su casa que daba bastante lejos, estaba segura que luego le llegarían varias infracciones.

Al entrar a la guardia hablaron con la recepcionista. Arthur tenía una cara de espanto mientras veía que se llevaban a Isabel en la silla de rueda. Ella se iba tranquila hablando con una enferma que le preguntaba si era su primer bebe y otros temas relacionados.

…

Cinco horas después le permitieron entrar en una de las salas.

Se quedo embobado viendo aquella escena, Isabel estaba aferrada a un bulto contra su pecho. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la sala se maquino un montón de ideas, con todos sus miedos ya había leído sobre eso partos donde las madres morían por desangrado. O tal vez su bebé nacería enfermo o sin un brazo.

Salió de su ensoñación luego de que Isabel lo llamara para ver a su bebé. Sujeto a al bebé, viendo como Isabel comenzaba a recostarse en la cama del hospital. Arrullaba a su hijo, aun que parecía que también lo hacía con su esposa, que al fin pudo dormir como tanto quería.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer hetero de spuk, de propia imaginación. Que vendría a ser mi regalo por mi cumpleaños para mi misma -ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños- y también para alma - o Laine-JK - que me dios animos a para terminarlo -ademas de controlarme alguno que otro error -

Bien si les gusto, y si no. si quieren dejar alguna queja, concejo o galletita hacerlo en review -vamos que no cuesta nada-

Cuidense .-


End file.
